Life is Nothing Without You
by ebbs-imagination
Summary: Too much time around each other. Yup, that's exactly what happened to the two lovers; so much time around they couldn't be apart. But with graduation being over, the acceptance letters arrive. What happens when one has to leave the state to continue their dream? Will they be forced to learn and let go, or leave without anyone knowing?


Life is nothing without You

**Summary: Too much time around each other. Yup, that's exactly what happened to the two lovers; so much time around they couldn't be apart. But with graduation being over, the acceptance letters arrive. What happens when one has to leave the state to continue their dream? Will they be forced to learn and let go, or leave without anyone knowing?**

**Warning: What you are about to read, will be thrilling, suspenseful, gripped to the screen all night long, and will have you off the edge of your seat! But still, cute, and cheesy here and there. Don't judge me!**

**A/N: Hello my fellow fanfictioners, terribly sorry for the long, long delay on the stories and updates. School, school, family, life, school. Yeah, you know you get the picture. So, since it's eleven at night, on a school night, I had a little time to write a new story, which is_ Life is Nothing Without You_. This story had crept into my mind and I can't get the bloody thing out, so I thought why don't I write my thoughts down for you guys. I hope to add more chapters to this one, but I depends if it's good enough.**

**PLEASE NOTE RATING T! VIEWER HAS BEEN WARNED!**

**Also, I will update _Its Not Worth It_ and _New Beginning of his Life _(I'm considering on renaming that title, ugh) very soon actually, I'm working on both of them so hang in there, OK?**

**Enjoy, and leave a beautiful comment below. Just click 'Review.'**

Chapter 1

It was a regular day at the Makluan Temple and Rhodey and Pepper were more than enjoying the rest of their Friday together, they weren't the ones who would spend the rest of the day indoors, no they weren't Tony. No, today, today was special because they were just now ending the plans for tomorrow; Tony's surprise birthday party on Saturday. Tony hadn't known of course and he was more than clueless to whatever the two were up too. Of course, they've been avoiding Tony as much as possible to keep the surprise, well a surprise. But it was difficult when the guy was a total genius and could easily discover what you're up to by just inventing a super high tech invention that could read your mind or something, no, Tony wouldn't do that to his friends, especially his best friend and favorite redhead.

Tony was turning the "Big 18th" tomorrow and he was more than excited about it, but he didn't know his two best friends were planning something behind his back. He didn't interfere or try to know what they were up too but deep down he did, it wasn't suspicion, but wanted to be in the super secret they conversed all the time. Pepper and Rhodey were doing last minute fixes with stuff, they had already gave out the invitations at school and the reminder to not expose it in front of the billionaire even if he bribes you. The event wasn't going to be in no one's home but at the Stark's Expo. Pepper had asked Tony's dad if there was a better place other than his house, he suggested the Expo, which had a separate event room that was build for special events as ceremony's, Awards show, Car shows, and other events that were held.

Pepper had thought this was a great place, a chandelier hanging from the top wall, marble bars close to the wall and a huge stage big enough to fit six cars on stage. Pepper had checked it out for the surprise on Saturday, and judging that it was Howard's Expo, he had accepted since it was for his one and only son. He admired the excitement the redhead has for his son, and knew that there was no doubt his son and the freckled redhead had something for each other. He knew those two were going to be something in the future, he tried his best to show his son what he was missing.

Everything was going as planned, the event, set. The guests set. The DJ set. The cake, set. The decorations set. The food and drinks, set. The tables, set. Set, set, set, set.

"OK, Pepper, I think everything else is checked off the list, I made sure" he smiled at the redheads overreacting of everything; he knew she wanted everything perfect for his birthday as him too. But it was more than wanting it perfect.

"Are you sure, I think were forgetting something" she thought, but nothing came to her. Maybe, everything was already set.

"Yes, Pepper. But did you already get your dress?" he asked knowing that was the only thing she was forgetting, after making sure everything else was set. She had forgotten the most important thing Tony would be looking at the whole night, her.

"Oh shoot! I knew I forgot something, OK, you got yours, right?"

"Right" he chuckled.

"Alright, I'll go and do that while you do the rest OK?" she started getting up and grabbing her bag in the process, she was now at the door. "OK!?" she yelled back.

"Yes, Pepper now go and get whatever dress you're going to get, oh and by the way Tony is going to wear red, OK? Just, I know you wanted to match with him, so, you know, you like him" he smirked at the last part.

She scoffed, "Shut up" she smiled before leaving, she heard Rhodey's laugh from afar. As she was now leaving the temple, the sounds of repulsers were heard behind her and she knew that only meant one thing.

Tony was back.

She panicked a bit before hiding behind and rock and knelt so Tony wouldn't see her once he passed. Her planned worked as Tony just flew by and entered at the top of the temple where he would enter to see Rhodey.

"Oh, good luck Rhodey" she smiled before running away from the temple and walking to the nearest dress store. She was there during minutes, looking out of the stores observing the dresses through the window before entering the dress store. As she opened the door, the little bell on top rang, signaling the entrance of a customer.

"Hello, Welcome to Dress Palace!" she exclaimed, "Are you looking for something in mind?" the sweet lady that appeared to be in her late thirties greeted her.

"Uh, yes, I'm looking for something red and party like." She smiled sheepishly.

"Those are very popular here" she smiled and signaled Pepper to follow, at the back of the elegant and glimmering store there were rackets of red dresses of all styles. She stared mesmerized at the beautiful dresses that hung in front of her.

"So" the lady smiled, eager to help out. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Tony was retracting the armor with Extremis, looking at Rhodey while the boy whistled as if he had not done nothing during the time he was out, but he knew his best friend all too well. "OK man, what gives? What are you keeping from me?" he narrowed his eyes at Rhodey.

Rhodey chuckled nervously, "Psh, what- what do you mean, man? I'm not hiding anything." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on Rhodey, spit it out" he motioned with his hand.

"I'm not hiding anything" Rhodey defended.

"Yes, you are. Pepper and you are, this whole week you guys were avoiding me" he lost his narrow.

"Yeah, and were sorry about that man, but you know how it is. Graduation is days away and we're getting ready to go the college, remember? Not like someone I know who already has to take over soon, while the rest of us continue school."

Tony looked away and sighed, "Yeah, I know and its getting harder for me to accept that I'll leave you guys or vice versa, where I won't be to see you guys."

Rhodey sighed and walked over to his genius friend, "T, you're never going to lose touch with us; we're best friends and we'll always be together" he mumble the last part, "well, more than friends with someone I know."

Tony looked back at his best friend knowing clearly what he said, "You know what, shut up" he pushed him away smiling.

He finally got his friend to smile, "Hey, you know I know and you know that you like Pepper, even more than like"

"You're crazy, Pepper doesn't like me back."

He hold in his laugh, "You just totally admitted you like her, no wait let me rephrase that." he paused and cleared his throat. "You LOVE her!" he shouted laughing.

"No, no, no, no! I don't, well, maybe I do, no, No! I- she" he angrily sighed and held his head. "OK, I do, but I don't know, I can't seem to admit it to her. I've been trying to ask her out this week before graduation but she's off with you all the time doing whatever, it, is, your, doing." He narrowed his eyes and Rhodey one more time, straight jumping to conclusions.

"What?" he eyed him.

He suddenly grabbed Rhodey by the collar and got close to his face, "James Rhodes, if you and Pepper are having an affair, I will personally beat you to death with war machine and make sure I take War Machine away from you once you're dead." He threatened through his teeth.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" he backed away from Tony's grip, "Since when are you her husband? I'm not going out with Pepper, or even having affairs with her, she's like, like my sister, dude" he defended straightening his shirt.

"You better" he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes more.

"Shut up before I tell her" he smirked.

"NO!" he shouted at him.

"Yeah YEAH! I thought so!" he laughed.

"Your cruel man" he started to follow him now, "So, where is she anyway?" he asked making sure it didn't make it sound random.

"She's changing in your room" Rhodey smirked devilishly.

"What!?"Tony shouted in realization, was she really changing in his room? The idea itself made Tony rush to his room and barge in without knocking, but yet again, he remembered that that was his best friend and he wouldn't think of it. . . unless she agreed. He cleared his thoughts, "I mean, really? Why?"

Rhodey punched his arm and walked out of the temple, "You have a dirty mind Tony. What, were you thinking? Get a glimpse of Pepper naked?" The thought almost made Rhodey sick.

Tony widen his eyes "How did you –"

"Gross dude, gross!" Rhodey chuckled.

"What? Psh, like you don't have teenage hormones" Tony smirked.

"Not as wild as yours." Rhodey creased his eyebrows; he looked away from his friend. "Not like you, who cuts Peppers face and attaches them to Porn models."

"Shut up, you know nothing" he smirked before following him again.

**A/N: Hey my faithful readers; thanks for reading my new story. I'm looking forward to continuing it this weekend. I hope you guys loved it, Tony's surprise Party and matches with Pepper and Tony, and graduation in a week. A lot of drama, romance, suspense, INSANITY! Everything, you'll see when I continue this story. I ANTICIPATE continuing writing.**

**Peace my peeps! Remember to review.**


End file.
